novum_terramfandomcom-20200215-history
My Civilization, My Home
Plot In a peaceful, uncaring, elaborately ornamental, asymmetrical and very formal world of Daigdigia, you (the player) take your role as the king of your kingdom in your very kingdom in Daigdigia, and lead your people, the ones that wore formal wear, and were very peaceful and loved the sounds of quietness and peace (unlike the ones who live in real world who wear formal wer and have loud-noised occupations), to your kingdom's prosperous glory, and even, take care of all peasants, middle-class residents, aristocrats, clergies and government officials to their everlasting care and love for you. Buildings Accomadations Accomodations improve happiness and increases tourists. They also recruit spies and assassins. *Brothel *Coaching House *Inn *Pleasure Palace *Tavern Businesses Businesses improve your nation's economy. They also upgrade gunpowder and artillery units. *Fairground *Grain Exchange *Great Market *Great Plaza *Market *Merchant's Quarter *Plaza Castles Castles upgrade your kingdom level and improve defenses. *Acropolis *Castle *Citadel *Fortress *Motte & Bailey *Palace *Palace Complex *Wooden Castle Educational Buildings Educational buildings give education to people so people can have jobs. They also upgrade gupowder and artillery units, plus all of them can increase your research. *Academy *Adult Educational Center *Alchemist's Lab *Alchemy School *Castle Library *College *Elementary School *Graduate School *High School *Middle School *Military Academy *Observatory *Preschool Building *Royal Officers' Academy *University Entertainment Buildings Entertainment buildings improve happiness and culture. Ikonic art can also improve the effects of churches and public health as well, while tourney-related buildings can also improve cavalry unit recruitment *Art Gallery *Artist's Studio *Ball Court *Bullring *Conservatorium *Dance Circle *Grand Ball Court *Ikoner's Studio *Jousting List *Master Ikoner's Studio *Racing Track *Shisha Bar *Sultan's Racing Track *Theater *Tourney Field Government Buildings Government buildings improve public order. *City Hall *Council Chambers *Mayor's Palace Guilds Guilds can improve everything what you're producing for. Alchemists' Guild Alchemists' guilds improve gunpowder and magical unit recruitment. *Alchemists' Guild Hall *Alchemists' Guild Headquarters *Master Alchemists' Guild Hall Assassins' Guild Assassins' guilds improve assassin recruitment and public order. Hashashins' guilds are also included. *Assassins' Guild Hall *Assassins' Guild Headquarters *Hashashins' Guild Hall *Hashashins' Guild Headquarters *Master Assassins' Guild Hall *Master Hashashins'Guild Hall Explorers' Guild Explorers' guilds''' improve trade and movement. *Explorers' Guild Hall *Explorers' Guild Headquarters *Master Explorers' Guild Hall Horse Breeders' Guild '''Horse breeders' guilds improve cavalry unit recruitment. *Horse Breeders' Guild Hall *Horse Breeders' Guild Headquarters *Master Horse Breeders' Guild Hall Knight Buildings Knight buildings recruit knight units. *Hospitaller Knights' Headquarters *Hospitaller Knights' Major Chapter House *Hospitaller Knights Minor Chapter House *Knights of Santiago Headquarters *Knights of Santiago Major Chapter House *Knights of Santiago Minor Chapter House *Knights Templars' Headquarters *Knights Templars' Major Chapter House *Knights Templars' Minor Chapte House *Teutonic Knights' Headquarters *Teutonic Knights' Major Chapter House *Teutonic Knights' Minor Chapter House Masons' Guild Masons' guilds reduce construction costs and improve public order. *Masons' Guild Hall *Masons' Guild Headquarters *Master Masons' Guild Hall Merchants' Guild Merchants' guilds improve merchant recruitment and trade income. *Master Merchants' Guild Hall *Merchants' Guild Hall *Merchants' Guild Headquarters Swordsmiths' Guild Swordsmiths' guilds upgrades melee weapons. *Master Swordsmiths' Guild Hall *Swordsmiths' Guild Hall *Swordsmiths' Guild Headquarters Theologists' Guild Theologists' guilds improve priest recruitment. *Master Theologists'Guild Hall *Theologists' Guild Hall *Theologists' Guild Headquarters Thieves' Guild Thieves' guilds improve spy recruitment. *Master Thieves' Guild Hall *Thieves' Guild Hall *Thieves' Guild Headquarters Woodsmen's Guild Woodsmen's guilds improve missile unit recruitment. *Master Woodsmen's Guild Hall *Woodsmens' Guild Hall *Woodsmens' Guild Headquarters Healthcare Buildings Healthcare buildings improve public health and reduces retraining costs. *Bimaristan *Great Bimaristan *Medicine Teepee *Medicine Wigwam *Public Bath Industrial Buildings Industrial buildings processes raw materials into processed products.Smiths can also upgrade armor, while ones that produces guns and cannons can recruit cannon artillery units and ranged units. *Armor Factory *Armorer's House *Armorer's Teepee *Blacksmith *Cannon Foundry *Cannon Workshop *Gunsmith *Heavy Armorer's House *Master Armory *Printing House *Printing Press *Royal Arsenal *Tannery Land Trade Buildings Land trade buildings improve trade and incrase merchant limit. *Caravan Stop *Caravansary *Gun Trading Teepee *Gun Trading Wigwam *Hanseatic League Headquarters *Merchant Bank *Merchant Vaults *Trading Teepee *Trading Wigwam Military Buildings Military buildings recruit military units and improve public order. Most of them can recruit infantry units, while stables recruits cavalry units and ranges recruits missile units. *Amir's Stables *Archery Range *Armory *Baron's Stables *Barracks *Bowyer's House *Caliph's Stables *City Guard Headquarters *City Watch Headquarters *Drill Square *Earl's Stables *Garrison Quarters *Horse Stable *Horse Training Longhouse *Horse Training Teepee *Horse Training Wigwam *King's Stables *Knight Stable *Marksman's Range *Militia Barracks *Militia Drill Square *Mustering Hall *Practice Range *Raider's Longhouse *Raider's Teepee *Raider's Wigwam *Royal Barracks *Sheikh's Stables *Sultan's Stables Ports Ports recruit ships and improve trade, including naval recruitment and costs. *Admiralty *Docks *Drydocks *Naval Academy *Port *Shipwright's House Production Buildings Production buildings collect raw materials. Mines can improve income from metal resources, while farms improve population growth. *Aqueduct *Chinampa Farm *Chinampa Field *Chinampa Garden *Chinampa Square *Chultun *Communal Farm *Crop Rotating Area *Farming Teepee *Farming Wigwam *Hunting Longhouse *Hunting Teepee *Hunting Wigwam *Irrigation Network *Land Clearance *Managed Fallows *Mine *Mining Network *Raised Fields *Slash & Burn Area *Wild Harvesting Area Religious Buildings Religious buildings spread religion and recruits religious units. You can't pick one religion only, but you can build religious buildings of different religions to ensure your people's happiness, which can depend on any different religion. *Abbey *Altar of Dievas *Altar of Giltine *Altar of Perkunas *Cathedral *Chapel *Church *Great Jama *Great Mesoamerican Pyramid *Huge Cathedral *Jama *Mesoamerican Pyramid *Minareted Mosque *Mosque *Rack of Skulls *Sanctuary of Dievas *Sanctuary of Giltine *Sanctuary of Perkunas *Small Chapel *Small Church *Small Mosque *Sweat Lodge *Temazcal *Temple of Dievas *Temple of Giltine *Temple of Perkunas *Temple of the Sun Residential Buildings Residential buildings increase your kingdom's population. *Hogan Roads Roads improve trade and movement through region. *Dirt Road *Paved Road Sea Trade Buildings Sea trade buildings improve trade. *Docklands *Merchant's Wharf *Warehouse Siege Buildings Siege buildings recruit mechanical siege artillery units. *Ballista Worksshop *Catapult Workshop *Siege Workshop Towers Towers upgrade defenses. *Ballista Tower *Cannon Tower Walls Walls upgrade city level and improves defenses. *Huge Stone Wall *Large Stone Wall *Stone Wall *Wooden Palisade *Wooden Wall Category:Games Category:Video Games